1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid receiving device that is capable of receiving a liquid such as ink and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer that performs printing by discharging ink from nozzles provided in a recording head is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. Among printers that are configured in this manner, there are printers that are provided with a cap member that is capable of receiving ink that is discharged from the nozzles, and move the cap member while retaining a horizontal attitude of the cap member (for example, JP-A-2011-16314).
Given that, if a cap member in which liquid is held is moved in a movement direction that intersects the direction of gravity, liquid that is held in the cap member tends to flow toward a direction that is opposite to the movement direction due to an inertial force. In addition, if a cap member that is being moved is rapidly stopped, liquid that is held in the cap member tends to flow toward a movement direction due to an inertial force. Further, there is a technical problem in that, if liquid that flows due to an inertial force in this manner runs into a peripheral wall of the cap member, the liquid overflows from the cap member and scatters in the vicinity, and therefore, the inside of the apparatus becomes dirty.
Additionally, this kind of technical goal is not limited to a cap member that receives ink, and is generally common to liquid receiving devices and liquid ejecting apparatuses that are provided with liquid holding units such as flushing boxes, which receive liquid that is discharged from nozzles in flushing, that move in a state of holding a liquid.